1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a shock absorbing aid for human body intended to protect the human body upon a fall from an aerial working place such as an construction site.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the case of working at aerial areas such as construction sites, it is common to wear a safety belt having a rope with which the human body is linked to the structure side in the working space. A safety net is also sometimes provided beneath the working place to catch a fallen worker.
For the safety belt, however, there was a possibility of failing to engage a hook of the rope with the structure side or a possibility of inadvertently falling as when the hook is temporarily disengaged upon a movement through the working space. Also, irrespective of the presence of the safety net, the worker will not necessarily fall into the net. In any event, when the worker has dropped directly on the ground or the like, it was difficult to protect the human body from the shock upon the drop.